Behind the doors at night: Part 1 of the Doors chronicles
by TheFanManOfAwesomeness569
Summary: Rated T for Violence, Gore, And Language. The doors have been closed at night, but you can still take a look into the love, lies, and friendship's of Mike Schmidt, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie (Genderbent), Golden Freddy (Genderbent), Puppet, People added in by your suggestions, and a few OC's if you want! This is the first part in a ten part series. Read on!
1. Introduction 1

Intro:

 **Hey guys, there will be two intro chapters. One posted today, one tomorrow. Follow, Fav, And Enjoy!**

"I'm so excited about the new night guard!" Said Chica. "What if he doesn't like us? The asshole on the phone told Jeremy we stuffed people into suits!" Said bonnie, tuning her guitar. "Calm down lass, I destroyed ta phone remember?" Said Foxy "Yeah I guess you're right." Bonnie said "I mean its not like they both know each other, right Freddy?" "yeah bonnie" but he had a dark secret of his own. He had stuffed someone into a suit because he thought he was an endoskeleton. He had hot oily tears welling in his eyes. "Are you ok Fred?" Said Golden Freda a.k.a. Goldie for her gold color. "Freddy you are... crying?!" said Bonnie. "Tears of joy" he said with a forced smile, then went to the kitchen only to be greeted by puppet a.k.a. marionette, (Which he still doesn't like to be called, so they call him Marion.) Who said "I know why you are crying. Goldie may have lost her mind reading gift, but not me." He said. "Don't worry, secret's safe with me. I wonder what the new night guard is doing now..."

 **Hey guys, short chapter but its only an intro chapter. See ya!**


	2. Notes

**Hey guys! This is just a huge shout-out to Drac Springsaur who has given me the idea for a great OC. I also need female OCs, and some plot lines! I promise I will update in the next 6 hours!**


	3. Introduction 2

"Mike, you can't work at that place. The animatronics try to stuff you into suits for Gods sake!" Said a scared Jeremy Fitzgerald. "Yeah right. You're just saying that to scare me Jeremy. I have lived with you since mom adopted us three. You may have become schizophrenic because of that bite to your head, but you need to stop with this delusional shit, ok! The lifeless animatronics there don't walk around, they don't have minds of their own, and they DO NOT STUFF PEOPLE INTO SUITS! Fritz and I are tired of your bullshit. Fritz even worked there to prove you wrong! I know you're just trying to stop another bite from happening to me, like it did to you! May I just say that it is a child's playplace. The worst thing that can happen over there is a kid pissing on the little Furries down there. I'll be fine, ok!?" Said a very mad Mike Schmidt, almost about to walk out the door. "Yo Fritz, I'm going out to get some energy drinks for my job! Here are the keys to the Chevy, I'm taking the Motorcycle. Don't wait for me, I won't be back until 6 AM." He said, as he stormed out the door to the job that he has a 1 year contract with.

 **Hey guys, I just want to say my chapters will start getting longer, I promise. I've just been lazy. They will get longer!**


	4. Chapter 1: Pondering

Freddy was sitting in the main room, pondering about if the new night guard can be trusted or not. There is only a half hour until he walks through those doors! He remembered the first night guard, named Vincent. Vincent was one of the greatest friends they ever had, until he did the unspeakable. He killed 5 kids, just for the fuck of it. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had the audacity to come back and stuffed the bodies inside of Freddy and the gang. But when they came after him, he killed himself. He hid himself into Goldie's lifelong performing partner, Springtrap, but he died. Nobody was happy that day. "Freddy, are ye ok matey?" "Foxy I don't want to talk right now." "Cap'n wha's wrong?" "Foxy stop." Freddy said, his eye turning black with white pupils. "Cap'n your eyes me mate-" Freddy had hit Foxy, sending him flying. "I ToLD YoU tO BaCK OfF FoXY!" Just then Marion teleported in. "Freddy!" Freddy tried taking a swing at Marion. "Oh you want a fight Fazfuck! IlL GiVE YoU A FiGHt!"

*Back in the office*

"I wonder how Foxy is doing?" Said Bonnie, a little bit worried for him. "Oh he's fine." Chica said, "I mean it's Foxy and Freddy, lifelong friends! They won't fight. But him and Marion however, they are the worst together. One time, they almost killed each other over a slice of pizza that I ate during the fight! But luckily Freddy's eyes have never changed-" *CRASH* "Wait, where's Marion?!"

 **Hey guys, I'm here saying, what will Freddy do? Nobody knows... See ya!**


	5. Chapter 2: He arrives

**Hey guys! From here on out chapters are longer! Much longer. Read on!**

They all dashed out of the office, only to find Freddy on the floor, bleeding oil through a gaping hole in his chest and Marion holding the butcher knife. "FREDDY!" They all yelled in unison. "MaRIoN YoU ARe DEaD!" yelled an only half conscious Foxy. "Freeze!" Marion yelled, and they all became stiff as a board. "What will you do now, huh? I am more powerful than all of you combined! Any last words, Freddy?" "I have one. Up." He said. And with that, Goldie jumped off the stage and punched Marion over and over, Marion becoming a bloody pulp with each hit. His eyes eventually turned back and before passing out, he said "I'm sorry, it's me who started it." And then Mike walked in

*Mike's P.O.V.*

 _Holy shit! Jeremy was telling the truth!_ I thought as I walked in to see the "lifeless" animatronics staring at me. "Shit" a bear said. I then ran as fast as I could to the office and shut both the doors. I was breathing hard. Ok, was that real! I said as I looked at the tablet they gave me. I turned it on and saw that it was a video surveillance system. "Oh shit, it takes power to shut the doors!" I screamed. I opened them and turned on the cameras. I saw the animatronics talking. Except for one. Where the Fuck is that Bunny bitch!? "Hello, I'm Bonnie!" I heard someone say. I looked to the left and there she was, Bonnie fucking bunny. "Do you want to meet my friends?" She said, and then I said "Let me introduce you to mine, DOOR!" I screamed then shut the left door.

*Bonnie's P.O.V.*

"I knew he wouldn't like us." I said, then started to sob. I heard the night guard say, "I can't believe I have to work a year like this." And I started to full on cry. I went to the backstage, where Foxy, Freddy, and Marion were being restrained. "What's wrong Bonnie?" Freddy asked. "Mike doesn't like me." "WHAT!" How could he not like such a nice person!" "Well, I asked if he wanted to meet you guys, and he slammed the door on me!" I cried even more. Then Freddy said something that made me cringe. "I will deal with this 'problem' of ours.


	6. Chapter 3: The truth

**Hey guys, me again, and I'm reminding you to please leave a follow, fav, or review! It makes me feel inspired to write longer chapters faster! Read on!**

 ***Freddy's POV***

"Let me out Chica!" I screamed "Ok, ok..." Chica said with a total "asshat" look. The moment she let me out I dashed to the office. Mike tried to shut the door but he was too late. I picked him up and threw him against the wall. He grabbed a chair from the tables and bashed me with it. I was fading fast. "IlL KiLL Ye BitCH!" Someone yelled. The last thing I saw was Foxy pouncing onto Mike.

*Foxy's POV*

I clawed him down his back, and he then grabbed out a taser "Oh no." I said. He hobbled off into the office, and tased me. The last thing I saw was him shutting the door.

*Mike's POV*

"Damn" I said, treating my wounds. Only 3:23. Fuck. Then I realized that I forgot to shut the right door. I shut it, but apparently to late. "Mike." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw none other than Chica Damn Chicken "NO!" I screamed. She backed me into a corner. I grabbed out my taser. Guess these things are like guns to animatronics, because she looked at me with a look of pure fear. She started cowering. "P-please d-don't kill me!" She said. "Kill you! You and your friends are trying to kill me!" I screamed. "No we're not! Freddy and Foxy were pissed that you were a dick to Bonnie! We just wanted to be friends!" I thought about this for a minute. "I-I'm sorry. I was scared." "Fuck you" she said, then walked out of the room, leaving me to think about how much of a bad person I must seem like to them.

 **Hey guys! Might seem like a dark chapter, but this came off from the top of my head, ok! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 4: The new robot

**Hey guys! This OC was by Drac Springsaur. Read on!**

Mike was sitting in the office, wondering what he will do to make it up to them for him being mean. And then he got it. He could order a new animatronic! He heard of a "Drac's Fight Night" Which was failing, so he called the hotline. Hello I would like to order an animatronic." "Ok sir, don't tell my boss I said this, but this place is failing. His name is Drac the Springsaur. The first one our designer came up with before he disappeared. Drac will be at the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by 12:00 AM tomorrow."

*Freddy's POV*

"I wonder if we should go talk to Mike, I mean, it has been 3 days since he even coughed in our presence." I said.

"And besides, I need to do something to make it up to Mike for hurting him." I went to the office, where Mike shut the door on me. "You really fucked it up, didn't you Freddy. He wouldn't reject you unless you did something bad." Said Goldie, knowing full well what Freddy did. She came to do the same thing. "I don't know why, but his power hasn't run out." Freddy said. "Freddy, don't you know? Mike fixed the generator so that it doesn't run out." Goldie said, then teleported away. 'I did fuck it up' I thought, then walked away.

*Time skip to midnight next day*

*DING DONG*

The doorbell rang and Mike bolted up. He dashed to the door. He opened the door and heard the words "Hey it's me, it's D-R-A-C!"


	8. Chapter 5: Showed around

**Hey guys! Drac is here, now what will he do?**

"Who are you?" Freddy asked, eyeing the animatronic that stood before him. "He is Drac the Springsaur, and he is also my peace treaty to you." Mike said with a smile. Freddy shook Drac's hand and asked Bonnie to show him around.

*Drac's POV*

I was walking through the night, to a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I got to the building and rang the doorbell. A man showed up, and let me inside. I said my catchphrase "Hey it's me, it's D-R-A-C!" Then looked at the people I was greeted by. There was a bear so big it would take 2 of me to spear, a yellow chicken who was eyeing this fox who was wearing an eyepatch and a hook, a golden bear, a puppet thing that sent shivers down my spine, and the bunny who looked gorgeous. The bear asked who I was and the man who let me in said "He is Drac Springsaur, and he is also my peace treaty to you." The man said. The bear shook my hand and told the bunny "Bonnie, show our new friend around." The beautiful bunny started to show me around. "Those people were Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Marion, Mike, and Goldie. And I'm Bonnie! This is the party area, that's the stage we preform on, that's the door to the kitchen, those are the two entryways to the office, there is the backstage, supply closet, Pirate's Cove, and those are the bathrooms. Anything else you need Drac?" She said, captivating me with every word. "Y-Yes Bonnie. I need an act. Do you have any spots to rumble?" "Why yes, we do! There is an arcade I forgot to show you. There is a nice open space nobody uses anymore. It was even boarded up! We can put a ring in there, sure! Ok Drac. Toodles!" She said. I swear, the way she said that, I think she was flirting with me! Yes!


	9. Chapter 6: Freddy's anger

The swinging of an axe was chopping up the boards that were blocking the saferoom. The animatronics could see it now due to a coding system Mike installed. Drac busted the boards open and looked around. There were 6 arcade games, an empty square that could be used for a ring, and some spare uniforms. "Ok, let's get to building this ring!"

Bonnie said, with a smirk when looking at Drac.

*Bonnie's POV*

'Drac is hot, but I can't just be downright with my feelings!' I thought while staring at him. I should have been paying more attention, because I hammered myself with one of the nails. "God damn it!" I yelled. I was bleeding. "Here, let me help." Freddy said.

*Freddy's POV*

I was taking Bonnie to the backstage to get her fixed up. "Mike?" I said. He woke up with a snort. "What's going on?" He said, then looked at Bonnie's hand. "Oh." He said. "I'll get you fixed Bonnie.

*Bonnie's POV*

I was being given a new endoskeleton hand when Mike asked: "What happened?" "I hammered myself in the hand." I said. "I don't really know you that well, but Freddy said you weren't clumsy. What really happened, Bonnie?" I felt my eyes change. "It'S NoNE OF YoUR BUSInEsS MIkE!" "Ok! Ok..." He said. My eyes changed back. I sighed. "I like Dra..." "What?" He said, clearly not understanding a word I had said. "I like Drac, Ok? You happy?" He stared at me with wide eyes. I started to ask why it surprised him, but he cut me off saying, "Ok, you didn't hear it from me, but Freddy has liked you for more than 20 years, and you like Drac, who you haven't even known for an hour!?" They heard the door open. Freddy walked in. Little did they know, he was there the entire time and now has the intention to kill Mike, Drac, and Bonnie.

 **Oh no, Freddy is pissed and has the intention to kill! Oh boy. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 7: Freddy's retaliation

"F-Freddy, how long were you out there?" Bonnie said. "LoNG EnoUGh tO HeAR eVerYthINg, YoU BitCH!" He picked her up and ripped her face off, revealing her endoskeleton. He then ripped off her arm, endo and all. He then ran to Mike, who passed out the moment . He then went to the back room. Everyone was there, except for Marion. "Freddy mate, can ye pass me the nails?" Foxy said, before being punched so hard that he flew through the window into the night. He went on to Goldie, who held him back, but not for long. He ripped the endoskeleton out of her, leaving nothing but a hollow suit left. He tried to go for Chica, but was stopped by a yellow bunny that came from behind an arcade machine. "SpRinGTraP?!" "You may also know me, as Vincent Murdoch. I have seen the error of my ways through many years of sitting alone, so stop this." "No! I WiLL KilL yOU TOo, ViNCEnt!" Freddy slashed him, powering him out the window too. He ripped Chica's arms off, then went to Drac. Drac saw this coming though, and dodged, taking Freddy's legs out from under him. He climbed onto the ring and did the best pile driver ever. It crushed Freddy so much that Drac called it the Stone Age. He piled them all backstage to fix them when Mike wakes up.


	11. Chapter 8: Fix them

**Hey guys! I have been busy, but I will post more chapters. Read on!**

*Mike's POV*

I woke up to Drac trying to drag me backstage. "What the fuck!" I screamed, unaware of what happened. Drac filled me in when we got to the backstage and I started to fix Chica. Drac said that he would go get Springtrap and Foxy. I agreed. I fixed Chica's arms, and rewired the endoskeleton. "Good as new." I said. I went on to Bonnie, and Drac came in, lugging them both like flower sacks. I asked him to get a spare mask, and he did. "Ay laddie, whats happening?" Foxy said. I told him while waiting for the head. "Took a long time, but i found one. He gave the head to me and I replaced Bonnie's head. I got her a new arm and Marion came in. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" He screamed. I regailed him with the fazbitch chronicles and he just nodded his head. "And have you made sure that Goldie is Ok?" Shit! Goldie! I forgot all about her! She teleported in with a look that has a mix between "Fix me" and "Thanks for saving me, asshole." I put a spare endo inside her and she told me that she was waiting for hours just to be saved. I fixed up everyone except Freddy, who I tied to the repairs table.

 **Hey guys! Freddy probably wont be fixed any time soon, so when will he wake up? See ya!**


	12. Chapter 9: Freddy's pain

**Sup guys! I will start posting more often from here on out. Read on!**

*Freddy's POV*

I woke up in the backstage. I was tied to the repairs table and I saw Mike holding a note, taking it to the front door. "Sorry! Pizzaria closed for repairs to animatronics!" It said. I saw light outside. "Oh look, Fazbitch finally woke up." Springtrap said, staring at me. "I'm sure everyone will love to hear this news. Bye, Bitch!" He said with that damned British accent of his. "Sut up you pople bish" I tried to say, but my voice box was broken. Damn! Mike walked in, with what seemed to be a spare voice box. "Don't worry, I will make sure you feel pain through every moment." He said with a sadistic smile. I tried to move, but I was tied down. He cut my neck, digging out the voicebox with his bare hands. I tried to scream, but the voice box was already out. He then wired up the new voice box in then stitched me up so badly that it made a tangled mess of string look like a newly knitted scarf. The first thing I said with my new voice box was: "Inhale my dong enragement Mike."

 **Hope you liked that chapter! I referenced a great game in this chapter! If you know it tell me in the comments for your** ** _Female_** **OC to be in this story! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 10: Foxica

**Hey guys! I have an awesome plot line, also made by Drac. Read on!**

*Foxy's POV*

Chica, Chica, Chica! I can't get her out of my head! "Foxy, can I ask you something" Chica said with a frown." "Of course lassie, anything." "What should I do if I like someone, but I don't know how to tell them?" I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes. She likes someone else! "Well lass, w-what ye should do, is jus' suprise em'." "And what if that person is right in front of me?" Her eyes started to glow, and so did mine. Before you knew it our lips met in a passionate kiss. I just wish i had shut the door first, because everyone except for Freddy was watching.

 **Ooh, everyone knows now! See ya!**


	14. Chapter 11: Meanwhile

**Hey guys! This took a long time on my part, but I hope you like it!**

Foxy looked at the door, in awe that the entire restruant had seen what just went down. "What. The. Fuck." Mike said, trying to assess the situation. "Shut ta fuckin' door, Marion!" I yelled, and he did. Chica and I were talking. "I-I'm sorry Foxy, I just don't know what came ov-" "No, no, it's fine." "Could happen to anyone." "Right." They both walked out to their stations, and so did the others.

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DANG DONG DING!

Mike went home.

*Time skip to 12:00*

"Hey guys!" Mike said. "Hey Mike!" They said. He went to the backstage, where he released Freddy from his binds. They all walked in, seeing that Freddy was out. [Gasp!] Chica had done.

Meanwhile, in the office,

Springtrap and Drac were arm wrestling for a half an hour straight until Springtrap decided to play dirty. "Hey look, Bonnie is naked!" "What!"

*Bam!*

"Yay, I win!" Springtrap said. "Cheating SOB." Drac said.

 **Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter as much as I do! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 12: Drac's Fight night

**Hey guys! I just want you to know that im planning a BIG chapter, so hang tight! The latest i will post it is tomarrow morning. BYE!**


	16. Chapter 13: Foxy Vs Marion

**Sup! I'll be incorperating people from now on, so be prepared!**

The animatronics were sitting in the dining area when Drac came from the back room. "Guys, come here." They went into the safe room where Mike and Drac were waiting. They shut the door. "Welcome to Drac's Fight Night! I made a commentator stand and belt, so you can get right to the fighting." "Wait, fighting?" Chica said "Yeah, you guys are going to try to lock each others servos up in a great tournament! The reward is the belt and Mike will give you an upgrade that comes with super strength, teleportation, and an internet database incripted inside your head, making your AI almost as smart as Steven Hawking!" Everyone was on board. "Ok, the first match is Foxy and Marion!" They got ready for the fight. Mike did the introductions. "In the left corner, weghing in at 143 pounds, the one, the only, Marion!" A dubstep music box starts playing as he walks up to the ring. "And we can't forget about the, 156 pound great pirate, Foxy!" A shanty plays as Foxy comes in. They start fighting. "Foxy comes right in, slashing with his hook." "Isn't that illegal, Drac?" "Screw that, no rules!" "Ok, Drac!" "Oh, Marion just delivered a HUGE headbutt, and Foxy is dazed. Marion is on top of him! One! Two! Thr-Oh! Foxy just turned the tables! One! Two! Three! Marion is out of the tournament!

Marion was carried off as the new people were being chosen.

 **Alright everyone, might not be what you anticipated, but i've been at a total writers block, so PM me for who should fight next! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 14: The toys

**Hello, sorry for not updating, been at a writers block. Please give me something to work on in my PM.**

"The next fight is a tag team! It will be Foxy and Chica, and Freddy and-" "Hahahahaha!" "Hello, Marion." A kid with balloons came in through the window. "They powered me back up, and I can't forget about you, Marion, it's been so long! The rest of the toys are powered up too, isn't that great!" "B-Balloon boy?" Marion said. "Ok, who the fuck is balloon bitch and who are the 'toys'?" Chica said. Marion explained. "It's a long story. Back in 1987 there was a location where the animatronics were all girls except for Balloon Boy, Toy Freddy, and I. Toy Freddy's nickname was Fazboy, Toy Chica's was Shelly, Toy Bonnie's was BonBon, and Toy Foxy's was Mangle, because the children ripped her apart and put her back together. Fazboy and BB scared the night guard. His name was Jeremy. But one day, Mangle took it too far. She glitched out one day and bit half his head off. He amazingly survived, but the company shut us down anyway, and I cloaked them. They have been in the basement, but we could not see them because I made them invisable. They are here now. I sense it." He uncloaked them. There was a bear that was of course Fazboy, a chicken with at _least_ D-cup breasts and a bunny with the same. Then there was this mess of animatronic parts that could only be The Mangle. The one that disabled Jeremy, Mike's adopted brother.


	18. Chapter 15: Pretty in Pink

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. Hope this long chapter solves it! Read on!**

"You!" Mike screamed, then ran at Mangle. "Aaahh!" Mangle screamed. "Wh-What i-is g-g-going o-on? I-I'm sorr- * _BBBBBZZZZT_ * Mangle glitched out while Mike tried to process the situation. He said sorry wondering why he couldn't attack her. She had almost killed his brother! He sighed, everyone looking at him with pure hatrid. _Here we go again._ He thought.

*Mike's POV*

I was in the back room when I had an idea. I could fix Mangle! I put her on the table and got to work.

*DING, DONG, DING, DONG. DING, DANG, DONG, DING!*

"My shift is over. Ok, time to go home! I got into my Pontiac GTO and got on the freeway.

*3rd person at the pizzaria*

Foxy got into the Cove but a man stopped him. "Hey, do you know where my little girl went?" "No, but I can help you find ta lass!" They both started searching the pizzaria, then four more parents came up. "Have you seen our girls?" "And my son?" They said. Foxy saw pink flash by his eye. "It's me" flashed in front of him. He started to lose his sight. When it came back, one parent was dead, his throat slit by Foxy's hook.

Freddy was walking around, greeting children when he heard screams. He went to the back room and saw something that would change his perspective on Foxy forever.

The others were getting to know the toys better and pretending its an act for the children, then they all sensed a great anger coming from the backstage. The Originals went to the backroom to see Freddy with all black eyes, tearing Foxy apart limb from limb.

The toys were in the storage closet when a pink suited man came in. "Holy shit!" BonBon said, using her facial scanning technology. "Goodbye." He said then pressed a button, making their servos lock up.


	19. Chapter 16: Notes

**Hey guys! I just want you to know that im planning a LONG chapter, and I need 3 more OCs. PM me for an OC. I also need some people to help me make this fic. I already have Vincente Natsu helping, and you can too! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 17: Vacation

**Hey guys! I'm going to California for a vacation. I can not update because my computer stays here. Sorry.**


	21. Chapter 18: The Newcomer

**Hey everyone! I was able to bring some old laptop I borrowed from my neighbor. He says I can keep it too! Pretty nice guy, huh? Anyway, I have started to come up with songs for the chapters. This one: Warriors by Imagine Dragons. Read on!**

*Freddy's POV*

I felt my sanity get shat on. I had just seen one of my best friends kill a man! I was slowly walking to the body, my eyes getting redder every step.

"F-Freddy?" I heard BB say. I wanted to calm him down, but I had no control.

"ShUT UP BaLLOon BiTCh!" I hit him so hard that he flew across the room. I went over to Foxy. He was trembling, but that didn't last long. His eyes turned red.

"Ye WaNT A FighT Eh FaZBitCh?" I controlled my voice box, and said:

"You know what, I do. So I'll do this." I threw a cake knife at Chica, cutting her throat. She started to bleed oil. I smashed the security camera, and shut the door, giving Foxy and I a private fight.

"Ye... Ye... Killed her!" He said, a look of terror on his fac

"No, I didn't finish the job. Do you want me to?" He lunged at me. A dodged and heard someone crash through the wall.

"And Freddy dodges Foxy's spear, leaving him to crash into the wall! Welcome to the second DFN battle!"

"What is going o- oof!" "And Foxy kicks Freddy, shooting him into the wall! It's over before it's begun- oh no, Freddy propelled back to Foxy, tacking him. Freddy is up, but Foxy isn't."

Mike comes in. "One! Two! Three!" "Foxy is knocked out, so Freddy moves on! That was some slobberknocking fight, huh!"

*Mike's POV*

I walked into the room and counted Foxy down. Then I saw Chica. I went over. She looked pale. "M-M-Mike? P-Please S-S-S-Save M-Me... Her eyes started to shut.

"Fuck!" I took out the knife, screaming "Fuck!" Every second. I started to run to my car. I grabbed some oil. I started to run back, but someone stopped me.

"Hello, Mike!" He was dressed in pink. I saw him take out a gun. All time slowed. I grabbed the gun and shot him twice. I ran inside, pouring the oil into Chica. I took her into the back room in front of Mangle, who isn't Mangled anymore, so i'll call her Vixen. I worked on them both. Vixen woke up.

"Where am I?" she said with a soft voice.

"In the back room. I fixed you and replaced your voice box. Don't worry, you have a stand-up act for the kids." I said with a warm smile. She got up and hugged me so hard I thought I would explode.

"I-It was just so hard, having those kids tear me apart. Thank you."

"You are welcome." I said.

*3rd person*

Everyone was sitting in the room, getting to know the new Vixen. "Hey guys, do you know where the toys are?" Freddy asked, very confused. Everyone said no.

"Lets look for them." They split up. Freddy and Vixen, Foxy and Chica, Marion was by himself and so was Goldie, Bonnie was with Drac, and Mike went with Balloon Boy. They went out searching.

Foxy and Chica were walking, when they heard a bump. Chica held onto Foxy for dear life. "Ye ok lass?" Foxy asked.

"No. Not without you. They shared a long, passionate kiss.

Freddy and Vixen searched in the kitchen. "We can get the fuck out of here now right? Cause it smells like a Rat's ass in here." She giggled.

"It kinda does." They started to walk out.

Bonnie and Drac were in the bathrooms, checking the stalls.

"Eww, there's a rat in here!" Bonnie said.

"Well, we're gonna see that in a pizzaria bathroom." Drac said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Drac banged open the last stall. He found a man in pink bleeding out, stuffing the children into the toys.

"I think I found them everybody!" They walked in and saw him. Pink got up and pulled a tazer out of his pocket. They all backed up. He got in front of the open door so none of them can get out.

"You can blame your 'Friend' Mike for what's about to happen to you!" He raised the tazer, but someone was behind him.

unnamed animatronics POV

I saw eight animatronics huddled against the corner, a pink man holding a tazer. I did the only thing possible that was in my database, and referenced a movie. I shoved both my hands through him, took them out, and said "Heeeres Jason!"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews, follow, and fav to inspire me to make more chapters like this. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 19: Foxica Vs Frixen!

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter, because this was from the deepest, darkest corners of my mind. Song: The Ballad Of Mona Lisa, by Panic! At The Disco.**

Freddy's POV

"Who the fuck are you?" I said, wondering who this guy was. He looked kind of like me, but he was half gold half blue.

"I'm Jason Murderday, and these are my band members." Two Catlike animatronics came. "These are Soar and Glide."

"Well, now that the Fuckfest has subsided, it's time to get out of here." They all carried the toys to the back room. Mike started to get the children's bodies out of the suits.

Drac's POV

"Welcome to the third fight of DFN! Tonights match is Foxy and Chica Vs. Vixen and Freddy!" They got ready. "In the left corner, we have the double trouble duo, Foxica! They walked up the ring holding hands. Next is the new duo in the party, Frixen!"

"Foxy tries to hit Freddy with a Kingboy Kick, but is stopped short when Freddy throws a punch straight to the face!" Mike commentates.

"Foxy is ready to get out of there. He is crawling to Chica, but Freddy gets onto the top turnbuckle- Oh I can't watch!" Drac says.

Freddy jumps on to Foxy, crushing him like tin foil. "One! Two! Th-" Foxy delivers a slash to Freddy's face and tags Chica, who jumps over, trying to spear Freddy who dodges and steps on Chica.

"I'll make it fair. Come on in, Vixen." Freddy tags in Vixey, who takes the top and jumps onto Chica. Foxy throws in the towel. Freddy walks in and gives Vixen a peck on the cheek.

"Foxy and Chica are out! That leaves Freddy, Vixey, Fazboy, Shelly, Bonbon, Goldie, Jason, Glide, And Soar to compete in the ring!"


	23. Chapter 20: The Three toys

**Hello everyone! I did some thinking long and hard before I made the huge plot twist, and my new beta reader FazberDiva22 made the grammar, spelling, and details way better. I love you guys to death and I wish I could share that love with the entire Fnaf fanbase on this site, but you are the next best thing. Btw the 40th chapter will be the final chapter, because all good things must come to an end. Read on!**

5:40

The animatronics were getting ready for the day ahead of them. Vixen was nervous.

"What if they don't laugh at my jokes, W-What if they think I'm scary!?" She paused for a moment then said with a fear stricken and quiet voice: "What if they tear me apart." She was scared. Freddy came up to her and kissed her like there was no stopping him. He pulled away.

"They will laugh at anything because they are six. They won't rip you apart because you are on a stage, and the won't think you are scary because you are the most perfect thing in the world. Now pull yourself together!" "Ok."

*Toy Freddy's POV*

I woke up in the back room. I heard... I don't know. It kind of sounds like Mangle, but her voice isn't static anymore. I walked out and saw Toy Foxy, the love of my life, kissing my brother. I felt red hot rage running through my veins. Every step made me thing of a different way to kill Freddy. They saw me. Shelly, Bonbon, and BB came up behind me.

"Sorry we slept late." Bonbon said with a smile. "This isn't over, Fazbitch!" Some half gold half blue Freddy and what I think are his band came up.

"Aww hell no!" His arm lit on fire and he smacked me in the face. "Yeah bitch!" I flew up using the upgrades Fritz gave me before he left. He was dropping off Mike and we remembered him from '87. I dropped down, walked out the doors then flew with the girls to the only place we felt happy.


	24. Chapter 21: Notes

Hey! I have a few big chapters going on right now, so I won't be able to update for about a day. See ya!


	25. Chapter 22: Training day

**Sorry for not posting in a long time: there was an internet fuckup. Song: Rat-a-Tat by Fall Out Boy.**

Toy Freddy's POV

I was going through the basement of the 1987 location when I saw what I was looking for.

"Jackpot."

I saw the Humanoid Animatronics from the sister locations. All 87 girls and my best friend, Plushtrap. They were all powered down except for Plush. "Hello, Fazboy."

We powered the girls up and brought them to the show stage. I started to speak. "We are the new generation! The Olds should die off, along with that BITCH of a night guard Mike!"

"RAT-A-TAT TAT RAT-A-TAT TAT HEY!" They all yelled.

"What the fuck- ok I'll just go with it. Out with the old!

"RAT-A-TAT TAT RAT-A-TAT TAT HEY!"

"Kill the guard, get the key to the restruant!"

"RAT-A-TAT TAT RAT-A-TAT TAT HEY!"

"Let's train!"

They all threw knives at the wall targets. Plush and I were sitting. He looked at the window. "Faz!" I looked too. Goldie sat there, in awe of our army.

Goldie's POV

I saw an army being trained, so I natrually just stared. I knew who to go to for this. Cybie the Bull, Frosbite the wolf, and Graveyard the Wolf. They were All war animatronics once. I left for the army base.

Cybie's POV

I sensed Goldie behind me. I turned around and so did Frostbite and Graveyard. "I Already Know, Goldie. I could hear Rat-A-Tat from a mile away. I will help you and your friends train."

We went to Fazbear's and started to make this army of 15: Me, Goldie, Some sort of Dinosaur... thing, two Sphinx looking animatronics, Graveyard, Frostbite, Two Freddys, Two Foxes, A Chicken, and a Bunny. We were a lost cause.


	26. Chapter 23: Time to fight!

**Good news everyone! Seven people will be killed off in the this chapter, be it OC or an original. I am no longer accepting OCs, and the next chapter will be the final chapter in this Part of a ten part series: the Doors chronicles. The characters will stay the same throughout the story, unless I kill some off. No one is safe! Song: The Mighty Fall by, You guessed it, Fall Out Boy.**

 _-Dusk of the first Night-_

 _-72 hours remain until Toy Freddy attacks-_

"Alright everyone, Fazbitch is coming, and he don't want to sell us girl scout cookies! We are going to kill those robots! Do you think you have the capacity to kill?!" Cybie said, trying to reassure that they were ready to murder.

"We do!" They said, sounding like they are ready for anything.

"Ok, lets start training with these guns! Thanks for the supply, Mike."

"Don't mention it. I have an entire stash because my dad wanted me to pack heat for any occasion."

They shot targets. Mike, Cybie, Graveyard, Frostbite, Freddy, Drac, Jason, Springtrap, Soar, Vixen, and Bonnie were doing good. Buuuuut... Chica, Goldie, Glide, Marion, and Foxy were shooting everything but the target. This was gonna be bad.

 _-Dusk of the second night.-_

 _-48 hours remain_ -

They all were getting good with the guns.

Chica was the most improved. She drew quickly, shot accuratly, and looked good doing it. She turned them all on, yes, even the girls.

Marion was great with doging the bullets and stopping them Matrix style. He was great.

Foxy can use his hook to block and deflect bullets.

Frostbite showed a skill on how she can drop on four legs and rip the throat out of those animatronics.

Goldie and Glide showed us a sort of Fusion move that would cause all robots in the wave of the blast to die.

Graveyard, Foxy, Vixen, and Frostbite all did this combo move called "The Pack" where they would go back to back and their A.I. would form together. They would then run in circles and make a sort of tornado thing. The others were just good with guns.

But Goldie had a move nobody else knew about. The Bite Of 87. She bites off the frontal lobe of that person and kills them.

 _Dusk of the third night_

 _24 hours remain._

Cybie's POV

"We will win! Sadly, at least one of us is going home in a body bag. It sucks. But its true! We must fight! Lets go! We went on the roof and saw Fazboy.

"Give it up! We will win!" He said.

"RAT-A-TAT-TAT-RAT-A-TAT-TAT-TAT HEY!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY! Ok, Attack!


	27. Chapter 24: End

**Hello** **E** veryone! **This wiil be the** fi **N** al **chapter, but I will still be posting new stories that build off of this one. They will be called "The** **D** oors **Chronicles". This chapter will kill off seven people, including OCs. Thank you for all the love and support that was given in this part. Love you all to death, FnafManOfAwesomeness569. Song: It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday, by Boys II Men.**

They were outside at the pier. Fazboy came dashing to Goldie, a sword in hand.

"I will kill you!" He yelled. He almost stabbed her when Freddy knocked her away, causing him to get stabbed. Freddy fired off a couple of shots in Fazboy's direction and then powered down, never to wake up again.

"Freddy! Help! Freddy is down! Freddy is down!" Cybie came over and put a hand on Goldie's shoulder.

"He is gone." She wimpered then broke into tears. Her best friend since '85 was dead! She saw Drac sonic slamming the ground and killing a few girls. She saw a knife flying to me. She spread out her arms.

"This is my moment. My fate." Drac snatched it out of the air. "That was my moment!"

"You're welcome." He said as he threw the knife back.

Mike was having his own problems. He couldn't deal with all of them trying to kill him! _Click! Click!_ His gun was out of ammo.

"Need more gun food!" He yelled. He was being backed into a corner. He was about to get hit when he remembered something from his first day on the job.

 _I guess these things are like guns to animatronics, because Chica started cowering._ He grabbed out his tazer and killed off some of them. But there were just too many. _There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for..._ he thought as the world drifted into black.

The four foxes and wolves were using the Pack multiple times. The girls were dying off one by one. They all saw Marion. He took down twelve of them, but was no match for the mullitude of them. He was dead.

Bonnie and Chica were trying to stop their friends from dying. They killed off the girls attacking their friends. There weren't gone yet. "OH NO!" Chica yelled as they shielded themselves. Many knives came down at once. Jason, Goldie, and Soar got hit. "No!" Bonnie screamed. The guns were out. Six people were dead. Plushtrap was no-where to be found. The girls got killed off. And Fazboy was standing near the water.

"Goodbye." Cybie ran to Fazboy and tackled him into the water. Neither of them surfaced. The animatronics turned around and saw Shelly and Bon-Bon bowing down to them.

."Please forgive us!"

"We were just following orders!"

"No."

"But-"

"The only but is the butt of my gun." Chica said and slammed her gun's butt onto their heads. She tossed them through the window to the safe room and boarded it up. She salluted Cybie and the others did the same. They went back inside. Little did they know, there were always nightmares lurking in the shadows.

 **Ok! Well, thats the end of this part! I will release the second part in three weeks. I promise you, chapters will be longer, details will be bigger, and there will be more OCs. Goodbye!**


End file.
